Nosso Mundo
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Vários textos retratando os sentimentos de dois jovens. Sentimentos e vivências. Um mundo que pertence somente a eles... Neji e Tenten... CAP. 7 Já ON!
1. Completos

Note: Aqui irei colocar capítulos que descrevem sentimentos e, as vezes, histórias, sobre o casal Neji e Tenten. São lapsos que me deixam com vontade de escrever. Não me repreendam caso não faça sentido, mas os capítulos vão variar bastante, podem até formar "pequenas" oneshots. Aproveitem e espero que gostem.

_**Dois incompletos se completam... Não?**_

_Quem procurava olhar seu rosto via um semblante de felicidade._

**Quem procurava olhar seu rosto via um semblante de tranqüilidade.**

_Mas se vissem seu olhar... lá apenas encontrariam solidão._

**Mas se tentassem procurar no fundo de sua alma, apenas encontrariam tristeza. **

Diziam que **ele** definia as pessoas pelo olhar.

Diziam que _ela_ lia a alma de todos ao redor.

Quando a _felicidade_ e a **tranqüilidade** se encontram é desastroso. Um vive da _movimentação_ e o outro do **repouso**.

Mas sabemos que quando a _solidão_ encontra a **tristeza** há uma anulação. A **tranqüilidade** gosta da _solidão_, que não está mais sozinha, pois encontrou a **tristeza** que foi transformada pela _felicidade_.

Incompreensível. Essa é a palavra certa para descrever isso. O amor também é incompreensível, então é compreensível ser incompreensível, pois eles se amavam... Eles se amam...

Assim como **Neji** e _Tenten_...

* * *

Obs.: esse capítulo foi apenas para dar um gostinho. Escrevi ouvindo Sunao na Niji. Beijões e mandem reviews falando o que acharam e dando idéias. Beijos a todos.


	2. Amar, Verbo Intransitivo

_**Amar, Verbo Intransitivo**_¹

Amar. Não encontra-se significado para tal palavra. Um dia, ele mesmo a procurou e apenas leu "ter amor" e isso não respondeu sua pergunta.

Era dia dos namorados. Caminhava pelas ruas com essa pergunta na cabeça.

Não muito longe uma menina, morena, lhe acenou. Ao notar sua presença foi até ela, pensou em lhe perguntar e acabar com suas dúvidas, porém não se viu com coragem para tal... Seria acabar com seu orgulho.

"Neji..." disse a menina timidamente. Seu companheiro se surpreendeu com essa mudança, ela não era assim, mas não demonstrou. "Para você!" Lhe foi estendido um pacote de chocolate... Chocolate.

"Obrigado." Não era de agradecer, mas viu-se obrigado, pois, naquele pequeno gesto ele não estava apenas recebendo um chocolate, ele descobriu o que tanto queria.

No momento em que Tenten lhe estendeu o chocolate e que o gênio sentiu tal presente carregado com os sentimentos da menina ele descobriu **o que era amar.**..

Sim, Neji amou, Neji ama, Neji amará... sempre e para sempre... _Tenten_.

* * *

¹Referência ao livro _"Amar, Verbo Intransitivo"_ de Mário de Andrade.

Dedicado ao dia 12/06... ao dia dos namorados.


	3. Algo Novo

_**Algo Novo...**_

Neji estava acostumado a ver Tenten sorrindo. Ela emanava cores belas e reluzentes. Naquele dia foi diferente. Estava anoite e ele percorria o caminho para o clã Hyuuga, porém parou ao ver a morena sentada no banco de uma pequena praça. Sem pensar muito, o que não era de seu costume, aproximou-se da garota, que estava tão distraída que não o percebeu se aproximando.

"Ten..." Não conseguiu continuar, pois viu uma lágrima caindo daqueles olhos de chocolate, que sempre emanavam a felicidade.

Neji sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou, não exitou ao cometer tal ato, afinal nunca havia visto Tenten tão frágil, tão triste, emanando cores tão pesadas. De todas as cores que ela emanava, aquela não era a melhor, não era o estilo dela.

Beijou aqueles lábios de chocolate... Sem pensar, apenas agiu.

Não era apenas Tenten que estava diferente. Naquela noite Neji tentou algo novo... Não pensar... Agir!

* * *

Foi baseada, um pouco, na música Colors- Crossfade.

Estou seriamente pensando em escrever uma mais parecida com uma oneshot amanhã. Amanhã, afinal, comecei com isso hoje e já fiz 3 capítulos!

To com soninho.

Boa noite a todos

**Prisma-san**, **Tenten n.n** e **Ale-Hyuuga**, agradeço muito pelas reviews, que bom que gostaram, fico muitíssimo feliz, beijões.


	4. Não se vá

**--**

"**Para amar você bastou um olhar...**

**--**

_**Não se vá... **_

Quando ele se despediu dessa vida, ela chorou... Um choro silencioso, para que ninguém percebesse sua dor, ninguém se incomodasse em sofrer por ela, em sentir pena dela...

Quando ele se foi, ela foi junto. Só restava seu corpo, o único que se manifestava era seu sorriso... Junto a sua vida se foi o brilho do olhar...

Ela achou que enganaria a todos, mas é impossível enganar um gênio... Quanto mais um gênio na arte de compreender o olhar... O único problema, que tornou-se a solução, é que esse gênio não compreendia o coração...

_Você está triste..._

_Isso soou como uma afirmação, Neji._

_Por que foi uma..._

_Ele se foi... Onii-san..._

_E?..._

_Como "e"?..._

_Você não precisa ir junto, lembre-se que eu... o time Gai, precisa de você..._

Por mais que Neji tenha oculto a verdade, que ele mesmo desconhecia, ela percebeu... Porque ela era um gênio na arte de compreender o coração... E, naquele momento, pela primeira vez, o grande Hyuuga era, para ela, uma parede invisível... Ainda restava alguem que a amava... Alguém que percebia os sentimentos dela sem que ela precisasse fala-los, mesmo que ele não os entendesse... Melhor... Restava alguém que ela amava...

Um abraço...

Uma amizade...

Uma cumplicidade...

Um Beijo...

Etapas que se seguiram após esse dia entre os dois...

Mas essa história não acabou...

A ultima etapa não foi deixada para trás...

Sim...

**Um amor**

**.**

**--**

**... Agora para esquecer você só mesmo se eu morrer"**

**--**

**¹**Para quem não percebeu, durante todo o texto não há pontos finais, apenas reticências, apenas há um ponto final, que é no final dessa história e está em **negrito**.

**Muito obrigada** pelos comentários!

Quanto a one-shot que eu estava pensando em fazer, eu acabei fazendo uma fic nova mesmo, é tipo um super-hiper-one-shot que está dividida em algumas partes e a primeira já está postada! Chama-se **Vamos Brincar de Destino**.

Beijos a todos... Até algum dia xD

O.b.s.: Esse capítulo saiu totalmente diferente de como eu planejava! Você devem até ter achado que eu falava do Neji no início, mas eu inventei um irmão pra Tenten xD Eu pensava era em fazer algo com laços vermelhos e promessas, mas fica para o próximo.


	5. Lie, Lie, Lie

_**Lie, lie, lie...**_

Um ninja não pode ter sentimentos durante suas missões. Não é permitido falhar ou chorar, pois são sinais de fraqueza.

Eles eram ninjas. Eles não falhavam, o único pecado deles foi o amor... Eles se apaixonaram...

No mundo de um shinobi, essa fraqueza gera grandes perdas. E com eles não era diferente então...

Ela diz, "Adeus"._ Sabia que isso iria acontecer no entardecer._

Eu digo, "Adeus". _Chorar enquanto conversamos não faz sentido, você não é uma criança._

Ela chorou, chorou e chorou. Para ele amor e romance não importavam.

_Ser um shinobi é não ter sentimentos. Ser um ANBU é arrancar fora seu coração._

Não tinha como ele recusar a nova posição, como ela havia feito. Ela tinha habilidades, mas não vivia sem um coração. Ele tinha grandes habilidades e um coração fácil de ser removido.

O maior erro dele foi não resistir. _Ela é tão linda à luz da lua que eu fico sem ar._

Não havia como voltar, como ele dissera aquela vez a ela "Desculpe, não vale a pena, bye-bye".

Ele sabia que ela não merecia sofrer. Ela sabia que ele não tinha escolha. Mas eles continuaram a se ver... de longe.

Foi quando...

_Não é o suficiente, tem uma coisa faltando agora que você se foi._

_Não é o suficiente, não consigo preencher o vazio que você deixou pra trás._

... ele tentou de tudo para apagar aquele sentimento. Sentimento tão forte, que mesmo com seu coração trancafiado em algum baú, em alguma ilha deserta, ele ainda conseguia nutrir... o amor.

E ele chorou.

_Você é tudo que tenho, realmente tenho, realmente tenho. Eu sou um grande mentiroso._

Ela, Tenten, não se encontrava mais em Konoha. Dele, Neji, só sabia-se da mascara quebrada, lançada à cama que não foi desarrumada.

Na noite anterior eles haviam partido em uma missão.

Não havia mais um Neji ANBU ou uma Tenten despedaçada...

Havia apenas dois seres que, juntos, formaram a melhor dupla de Konoha.

_Por que quem disse que um ninja não pode ter sentimentos foi um tolo fraco e invejoso que nunca havia experimentado amar._ Era o que ela pensava.

_Por que separados sofremos, juntos lutamos._ Era o que ele pensava.

--

**¹ Os "Pensamentos" e falas foram retirados da música "Lie, lie, lie" do quarto filme de Naruto.**

Outro capítulo fresquinho xD.

**Tirando dúvidas:**

Prisma-san – Não preocupe-se, me refaria ao fim do capítulo não ao da fic xD Que bom que está gostando. Muito obrigada por acompanhar.

Tenten n.n - Foi erro sim xD É que eu tive a idéia da pontuação no final do capítulo e eu estava com soninho, então, quando eu fui transformar os pontos em reticências eu acabei não vendo esses dois ¬¬'. Que bom que amou! Espero que goste deste também. Beijos.

Obs.: Mal a demora no capítulo anterior, mas é que depois de escrever 3 capítulos seguidos eu fiquei sem criatividade e eu tenho um blog pra cuidar que andou meio abandonado, alem de novos projetos de fics e estudo (que andam em falta ultimamente, não é meu ponto forte estudar xD).

**Beijos...**


	6. Invincible

_**Invincible**_

_Invencível..._

_Um gênio tinha que ser invencível? _

_Então ele era invencível._

Seus pensamentos pausaram completamente quando a viu. Quantas vezes ele não havia decorado o que falar para ela? Quantas vezes ele falhou em dizer? Quantas vezes ele não ficou acordado até tarde pensando no sentimento inútil que nutria e no ridículo que era se ver naquela situação?

_Isso não faz o meu tipo... Pensar sobre isso, sentir isso. Tudo prova que ainda sou humano. Não se pode arrancar um coração, mas pode-se decidir se vai aceitar ou não esse sentimento. Ambas as opções levam à fraqueza humana._

Não, não era invencível. Ela era sua fraqueza.

_Minha fraqueza...Justo quando pensei que era invencível. Agora só quero ter sempre certeza de que está tudo perfeito para ela. Que ridículo... _

Aceitar esse sentimento. Isso era muito difícil para ele, mas o fez. Na verdade agora...

_Desisti de toda essa besteira de invencibilidade por ela. Em troca, estou mais forte. Como se agora sim eu fosse invencível. Pois agora tenho uma razão para viver e lutar..._

_Agora eu estou acordando _(para a realidade)

_Eu finalmente já tive o suficiente dessa vida arruinada_

_Nunca imaginei que sobreviveria _(a esse sentimento)

_Agora estou recuperando_

_Tudo o que eu perdi _(amor)

_Deixando minha dor para trás_

_Lavando essas manchas da minha vida_

_Bem quando eu achei que estava tudo acabado_

_Você vem e faz tudo isso de novo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nossa, muito tempo sem postar.

Mas tenho vários por ques...

1ª semana sem postar: Testes

2ª semana sem postar: Provas

Alguns dias sem postar, mesmo sendo inicio das férias: Fui para casa de uma amiga e dormi la e no dia que voltei fiquei doente e só dei uma melhorada hoje.

É isso, sei que não ta grande coisa, mas a inspiração tá baixa. Vou ver se faço mais alguns e com o tempo a inspiração vem xD

Beijos!!

Obs: Obrigada ao grupo _Crossfade _pela música _Invincible _


	7. Culpe a Chuva

_**Culpe a Chuva**_

Em frente ao portão de Konoha, ela se despediu. Em meio a chuva. Os dois estavam se despedindo. Ela estava se despedindo. Tenten sempre foi uma menina de sorrisos, ele sabia disso. Naquele dia Tenten não sorria. Nunca mais voltariam a ser o que eram. Tenten e Neji nunca mais foram um só.

Naquela noite, a chuva parou, pois o céu e a terra não eram mais um só. Naquele dia, o céu lançou seus raios e Tenten disse adeus. Naquele dia, a terra foi queimada e Neji a viu partir.

Ela poderá ser feliz, que ele não saberá, mas ele espera que ela seja. Tudo naquele lugar cheirava a ela, tudo trazia lembranças dela. Ele sabia, tinha que tê-la impedido de sair por aquela porta.

Só haviam estrelas no céu. Estrelas que ofuscavam a perfeição da lua. Só havia sol de dia, um sol que queimava. A terra estava seca, irritada pelo calor, pelo frio.

A chuva voltou. Uma chuva que trouxe flores, que mostrou aquela lua que servia para todos de inspiração. Amores espalhados por todos os cantos. A chuva uniu o céu e a terra. Por que na chuva eles se conheceram, na chuva eles se amaram, na chuva eles se reencontraram, na chuva ele morreram.

Quem disse que a chuva é uma maldição?

Talvez seja.

A maldição de Neji e Tenten.

--

Ok, não foi lá uma beleza esse capítulo. Mas eu precisava dar uma postada, e me veio uma cena muito linda, por causa de uma musica, dos dois na chuva, se despedindo. O problema é que a criatividade não deixou criar uma história descente ¬¬'

Beijos, e obrigada pelas reviews


End file.
